War
One of the last of the four Nephilim, War was the youngest and most passionate member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. When Absalom lead the Nephilim to war against the other worlds, War, alongside his brothers Death and Strife, and his sister Fury, betrayed their kind and sided with the Charred Council, becoming the Horsemen to stop their kind from overwhelming everything, slaying all of them to prevent Absalom from overthrowing the Council and the Heavens, preserving the balance. War continued to serve as a member of the Horsemen for many years afterwards, until he was framed by Abaddon, the Archangel commander of Heaven's army- who faked the shattering of the seventh seal to bring War to Earth and begin the End War earlier than the human race was prepared for. As a result, the world was torn apart in the Apocalypse, and mankind was driven to extinction, while demons and angels fought for centuries in the ruins of what remained. In punishment, the Charred Council stripped War of his powers, taking his weapons, skills and even his horse, Ruin, from him- before sentencing him to death. Determined to prove his innocence, War persuaded the Council to send him back to Earth to find proof of his innocence and reveal the true culprit behind the starting of the End War. War was bound to The Watcher, a spy and constant watchman for the Council, and returned to Earth with a vastly weakened version of his blade, the Chaoseater. War would come to discover that Abaddon had conspired with the archangel Azrael and the Maker Ulthane to forge the Abyssal Blade, a sword strong enough to shatter the Seals- planning to shatter six of the seven, in order to draw the Demon army to Earth without summoning the Four Horsemen to fully trigger the End War itself. Abaddon's plans went awry by War's interference, and it resulted in the angel choosing to "rule in Hell" rather than see himself executed as a servant of Heaven, becoming a demonic dragon known as The Destroyer. War was forced to recruit Ulthane to reforge the Abyssal Blade, and ally with Azrael who brought him to the Tree of Knowledge in the center of Eden, which showed him a vision revealing that The Charred Council knew everything from the beginning- The Destroyer and the forces of Hell were too strong for Uriel and the armies of Heaven to defeat, and with the Seventh Seal in his possession, Abaddon could lay siege to Heaven and overthrow the Balance with ease. For this reason, the Council sent War to Earth and triggered the End War early, knowing that in his quest to clear his name he would reforge the Abyssal Blade and kill Abaddon himself. Now knowing what to expect, War confronted and killed Abaddon, but before he could recover the Seventh Seal, the Watcher paralyzed him, confirming the Council's treachery. However, War was aided by the angel, Uriel, who ran him through with the Abyssal Blade, both freeing him of his binding to the Watcher and freeing them both of the Death Oath sworn between them, before turning the blade on the Watcher, wounding him, and shattering the Seventh Seal, restoring War to full life and summoning the Horsemen to action. As War walked away from the remnants of the battlefield, Uriel warned him that Heaven and the Charred Council would still hunt him, asking if he would fight his war alone. War paused, looking up and seeing three balls of fire trailing across the sky, replying "No. Not alone..." Battle vs. Vilgax (by Wassboss) War is investigating an unidentified object that has crashed to earth. He works his way over to the wreckage and sees it is some sort of ship. He carefully unholsters mercy and makes his way towards the ship. He gets to it and sees the remains of robots scattered all over the place. He hears a noise behind him and turns to see a red projectile heading towards him. He jumps out of the way and it hits a scrap piece of metal behind him disintegrating it. He turns to see vilgax standing behind him. He fires at him but vilgax blocks it with his shield of ziegel. Laughing vilgax fires another ray from the ruby at war but war jumps over it and fires again at vilgax. Vilgax is caught off guard and is hit in the leg by the bullet. Glaring in anger he charges at war knocking him off his feet. He blasts downwards with his eye laser but war rolls out the way and pulling out his crossblade throws it at vilgax. Vilgax however just grabs it in midair crushing it with his bare hand. He then whacks war round the face with his shield and starts pummelling him with it. However war grabs the shield and yanks down pulling vilgax over. He tries to stab him with a crossblade but vilgax fires his eye laser again hitting war square in the face. War hits the ground hard rubbing his eyes trying to see where his enemy is. Vilgax gets up and dusting himself off unsheathes his sword and walks towards war. War regains his vision just in time to see vilgax stab the sword down at him. He rolls to the side and the sword plunges harmlessly into the ground. Vilgax swings at him again but it is blocked by war and chaoseater. They duel for a while each strike, slash or stab is blocked or dodged. Vilgax sees his chance and swipes the sword in a quick motion knocking chaoseater out of war’s hands. Vilgax stabs forward but war narrowly dodges the attack. He tries to get past vilgax’s sword but is caught off guard and slashed across the stomach. He grits his teeth and jumps back as vilgax stabs at him again. This time however war grabs the end of the sword and rips it out of vilgax’s hands. He then jumps forward and pushes vilgax to the ground. He tries to punch him in the face but is blocked by vilgax. Vilgax throws him off and starts to viciously beat him landing punch after punch on him. War remembers his scythe and uppercuts vilgax making him stagger back. He then rushes back to the crash site. Vilgax recovers and chases after him. War finds his scythe stood up against the side of the ship. Vilgax catches up with war and gets ready to punch him. War turns at the last minute and slices two of vilgax’s tentacles off. Vilgax growls in anger and lunges forward but war is too fast. He dodges to the side and hits vilgax in the arm with the end of the scythe but it gets stuck in vilgax’s arm muscle. Vilgax roars in pain and yanking his arm around pulls the scythe out of war’s hand. Vilgax grabs the scythe with two hands and breaks it on his leg. He then advances on war smiling. He tries to punch war but war easily dodges it. He then kicks vilgax in the face. Vilgax snarls at him and leaps forward aiming for war’s throat. At the last minute however war pulls out his pistol and fires it at point blank range hitting vilgax square in the face killing him. As vilgax’s dead body falls to the floor war gose back to where he lost chaoseater and picks it up. He then returns to vilgax’s corpse and absorbs the chaos from him. He then calls ruin and rides off searching for another opponent. WINNER: WAR Expert’s Opinion War won because of his impressive array of devastating weapons and his amazing fighting skills. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Death (by Leolab) "Good to see you're in one piece, Brother," Death says, nodding at War. "Brother, the Charred Council set me up." "Then we kill them. Practicing my art is... fun. Let's have a short sparring session before Fury and Strife get here. I know a place in the Abyss. It's called The Crucible." Death and War step into the portal to Lostlight, and then travel to The Crucible, an arena in the void between the realms. They step into a side room, a small arena made at Death's request. "What are we fighting until," War asks. "Until we tire, Brother. The seals are broken." "Very well." They take battle stances across from each other, weapons at the ready. War makes the first move, and quickdraws Mercy and fires it at Death. Death backflips into the air, dodging the bullet, and draws Redemption and fires it. War intercept the bullet with Chaoseater. Death lands on one of the beams around the wall of the arena. "I think we need to talk to Strife about his... carelessness when he gets here," Death says, "and you're still as slow as ever." In lieu of a response, War hooks a ring above Death with the Abyssal Chain, disengages and enters his Flipsaw attack, spinning in the air while holding his sword. Death simply drops off the beam and takes out his Glaive. He crouches and springs at War, who has finished his attack and has landed on the beam. War blocks, but the force of the attack slams him into the wall. Death backflips off and grabs War with the Death Grip and uses Harvester. War is hit, and gets knocked back, landing on his feet. War casts Stone Skin and Immolation and charges in, whipping out his own scythe. He swings in quick, wide arcs, while Death ducks and rolls under them, pausing once to shoot the Voidwalker on one of the ceiling portal tiles. Death does a backwards roll out of the range of the scythe, and casts Exhume. Three flaming corpses appear and charge War, who switches to his Tremor Gauntlet and destroys two of them with one punch. They explode. The third corpse gets fried by Immolation, and explodes as well. Death charges in and does a quick cross and uppercut with his claws, rolling out of the way of War's Tremor Gauntlet when he tries to counter. Death switches to his dual scythes and takes his combat stance, while War does the same with Chaoseater. They both unleash their true forms, releasing a burst of energy upon activating Reaper and Chaos Forms. War charges at Death, who floats speedily to meet his brother's challenge. War swings his sword, which is parried and hooked out of the way by Death's scythe. Death impales War's chaos form on his scythe, while War lands a blow on Death and sends him flying into a wall. Death quickly leaves Reaper form, and his weapon returns to him. War, in Chaos Form, strides up to Death and points his sword at Death's throat. "I win this one, Brother," War says "Oh really?" Death fires the Voidwalker on the floor, since he's sitting on a portal tile. He vanishes through it, and pops out from the ceiling. He switches to Reaper Form, and hooks War's Chaos Form in his scythe, slamming it on the ground. As War's Chaos Energy runs out, Death reverts to his normal form and puts his scythe at War's throat. "I win this one, Brother." "Very well, I surrender." Death extends his hand and helps War up. "Well, shall we find Strife and Fury?" "Sure. And we'll catch up on the way. I want to know what you've been doing these past hundred-odd years." Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Lobo (by BeastMan14) TBW 'Winner: Lobo ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Skullduggery Pleasent (by Wassboss) War is riding ruin through a desolate and barren wasteland. He is still confused after his encounter with the squid faced demon. He has never faced a creature with such skill, such power, such greed. These thoughts swirl round his head as he rides along. Skulduggery pleasant is watching from a distance. He knows this being from the rumours he has heard and pictures he has seen. But something is different, something has changed. Ever since he was almost killed in battle by a mysterious sorcerer he is more cautious. He unholsters his pistol and aims at ruin. War senses all is not right and pulls on the reins stopping ruin in its tracks. He listens out for any noise; the slightest sound could give away a potential attacker. Skulduggery however has had years of experience and gives nothing away. He lines his shot up perfectly and fires. The bullet hits ruin square in the forehead sending it crashing down. War leaps off ruin before it hits the ground and rushes too its side. He checks for any sign of life but he finds nothing. Another bullet scrapes his shoulder and he unholsters mercy and fires into the direction it came from. Skulduggery jumps behind cover but is struck in the shoulder. He shouts in pain and pulls the bullet out. War having run out of ammo pulls out a crossblade and sneaks round the side of the rock skulduggery is hiding behind. He stands motionless waiting for the slightest movement, the slightest sound. Slowly skulduggery peeks round the side of the rock checking for any sign of war. Seeing nothing he steps out from behind the rock and the crossblade flies past his head. He fires his gun in the direction of the projectile and scores several hits in war. War winches in pain but he is much too tough to be taken down by a few measly projectiles. He pulls out his scythe and swings it at skulduggery who easily dodges it. He then clicks his fingers and a flame appears in his hands. He fires it at war catching him off guard and hitting him square in the chest. War beats out the flames and gose for an under arm chop almost taking off skulduggery’s arm. Skulduggery responds by sending a barrage of fireball at war knocking him to the floor. War rolls around trying to extinguish the flames dropping his scythe in the process. Skulduggery unsheathes Tanith low’s sword and stabs it downwards at war who, having now put out the flames, dodges out of the war and unsheathes his own sword. Skulduggery looks up in amazement at the size of the sword which gives war a once in a life time opportunity. He swings the sword and hits skulduggery sending him flying. Skulduggery lands with and thud his sword shattering on the floor beside him. He pulls himself up and clutches his broken arm. War seeing his chance charges at skulduggery. Just as he is about to hit skulduggery again his sword is disintegrated before his very eyes. He looks at skulduggery in amazement and sees him holing a sceptre with a black ruby in the middle. Skulduggery smiles and levels it at war who is still in utter shock. Skulduggery smiles and fires the blast disintegrating war instantly. Skulduggery whips out his phone and dials a number. The phone rings for a bit before someone answers the phone. “Hello who is this”. “Hello Kenspeckle it’s me skulduggery i seem to have broken my arm”. There is sigh from the other caller “Ok come over and tell me all about it”. Winner: Skulduggery Pleasant Expert’s Opinion While war had the superior weapons it was skulduggery’s training in fighting much more dangerous foes that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:PA Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites